


Inhale You

by KickingRocks



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cigarette Smoking, David Is Nice For Once, David Might Just Be A Bit Of A Creeper, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, minor language, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: David longs to card his fingers through dark curls.To press his pale, cold lips to that warm, tan temple, thrumming with life and all the things David can't have.But, in the end, that's exactly what he is: something that David can't have.He supposes that, in the mean time, the shared cigarette between his lips will have to do until the day he can make him his most prized possession.





	Inhale You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a different writing style that I was wanting to try out, and I just recently found the motivation to finish some of the Lost Boys stories that I've had sitting around on my hard drive for who knows how long. Feel free to comment and review, tell me what I could do better! Criticism is welcomed with open arms!

 "Michael." The name slipped past pale lips, tone warm and inviting as a pale hand held out a lit cigarette towards their youngest member.

The curly haired brunette grunted his thanks, jerkily nodding his head and taking the cigarette from the blond vampire.

Tan fingers came up to plush lips, pressing the filter of the cigarette to the muscles before the end of the cigarette lit up the dark in a red hue with an intake of air. 

David watched as the younger's eyes slid closed in bliss, the smoke sliding down past his tongue to the bottom of his lungs as he took a breath in. 

"Best form of suicide, yeah?" David chuckled darkly, gingerly taking the cigarette from the younger when he handed it to their leader. 

"The best." Michael chuckled as he exhaled the smoke, sparring the leader a glance out of the corner of his eye to watch as the other took a long pull.

The blond brought the filter to his lips, the taste of Michael bursting across his lips and invading his senses as he took a drag in. Closing his eyes he savored the flavor as if it was his final meal, inhaling slowly as he allowed the flavor of Michael to wash through him.

He exhaled the smoke just as slow, flicking ash off the end of it and flipping the filter away from him before handing it over to Michael.

Michael leaned forward and took it from the elder once again, taking another drag before watching as David stood from his throne.

"I just realized something," Michael murmured, exhaling the smoke as he went and smiling slightly when he saw David raise one perfectly kept blond eyebrow in his direction. "Doesn't this count as assisted suicide, since your giving me the object to slowly kill myself?"

David seemed to ponder this with a grin, walking over to the fountain ledge before hopping up on it and standing there.

"I guess it would," David pondered, licking his lips enticingly with a small laugh, "I like the sound of that. Assisted suicide."

David tested out the word on his tongue,  loving how it slid effortlessly out of his mouth just like Michael's own name did.

"To think that I'd be the one killing such an innocent little boy."

Michael chuckled, flicking the cigarette out in David's direction and grinning wider when David caught it by the filter easily.

"Fucker." Michael bit playfully, no real malicious behind his words as his eyes sparked with amusement.

"And fuck her I did not," David replied wittily, a smirk playing sinfully at the edges of his lips, "for I am not a heinous creature of sexual folklore. But I did, however, fuck her brother-"

A pause and a sly grin.

"over that is. I threw him into the fountain and broke his neck. Such a pretty little sight."

David took a drag then and kicked at the chandelier in the fountain gently, laughing breathlessly in a puff of white smoke as pigeons rustled and flew off the glass object to take shelter elsewhere from David's assault.

"Why do you always have to terrorize Marko's pigeons? What'd they ever do to you?" Michael laughed, watching as a few more pigeons settled back on the chandelier only to scatter again when David kicked at it again.

"They shit on my food." David grumbled, hopping down from the ledge and taking another drag.

It was back again: the heady taste of Michael that took over David's senses as he pressed his cigarette to his lips.

The half-ling laughed at this with a shake of his head, a hand coming up to run through brown curls at his temple as he saw David snuff out the cigarette on the concrete ledge before flicking it into the fountain itself with a small frown.

David longed to card his fingers through  those dark curls. To tug and pull, to caress and ghost against the other's scalp.

To press his pale, cold lips to that warm, tan temple, thrumming with life and all the things David couldn't have.

But that's exactly what Michael was: something David couldn't have.

Because it was too soon, for he was only just recently inducted into their little rag-tag group.

But David knew Michael felt that same pull.

"Did they shit on her brother too?" Michael grinned, watching as the other lazily sauntered over to stand in front of him. 

"I wouldn't know," David hummed with a smirk as he leaned towards Michael, "when I threw him in he broke his neck, severing it at the brain stem and puncturing a vital artery. There was just so much _blood_."

The blond vampire watched as Michael's throat worked, his Adam's apple bobbing with the swallowing motion at the sultry tone David's voice had taken at that one word.

A pale and cold hand came up to cup a warm, tan cheek gently, the contrast between skin tones beautiful and eerie all at once.

Michael relaxed into the hand, pushing his cheek further against the cold skin as a thumb came out to gently stroke at his cheekbone.

It was these moments that David lived his undead life for, the moments when Michael dropped his walls and truly became, well, Michael. 

"Everything was just so red," David murmured, dancing his fingers up the side of his cheek to his temple, where he lingered to feel the other's joyous pulse, before running his fingers through those enticing brunet curls.

A soft sigh of contentment left tan lips as David continued to stroke through his hair, blue eyes fluttering shut to bask in the cold touch as the muscles in Michael's throat worked once again.

"David..." Michael rasped, a tan hand weakly coming up to grip at his coat lapel as a pink tongue darted out to wet dry lips.

"Are you hungry?" David murmured, his icy blue eyes warm with care as he looked the other over with a smile.

This was his.

Michael was his creation.

And god, did it feel good to be able to say that.

A nod confirmed David's thoughts, and the bleach blond couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips.

David pulled back from the other then, bringing his nails to his wrist and digging them in slightly, inhaling heavily through his nose when the karatin pierced through his skin. David squeezed the skin around the puncture wound gently, watching as the blood collected and began to drip down his wrist and chuckling when he heard Michael suck in a breath through clenched teeth.

The blond held his wrist out to Michael then, nodding at it with a slight jerk down of his head.

Michael took to it like a fish to water.

Tan hands grabbed at a pale forearm, nails digging in to cause a slight sting, as sharp gangs sliced neatly into the skin of David's wrist.

"That's it, Michael," David breathed softly, his free hand coming up to run through brown curls as he felt the tug of Michael swallowing down his blood, "take as much as you need."

Max would kill him if he saw David doing this.

One of his sons giving his blood to one of his other sons? When they weren't wounded or dying? 

Max would have beat him until he stopped moving. Would have lashed him till his back was nothing but cuts and bruises.

David tilted his head towards the roof of the cave when he felt Michael's fangs sink in deeper, his eyes sliding closed in bliss as the last shred of him that worried about Max's rules and ideals were thrown out the window at the sound of Michael's soft and needy whimpers.

He would kill for that sound, no doubt about it.

"Michael.." David breathilly murmured, his hand sensually dancing across said male's bottom jaw gently.

Michael's only response was another swallow, a tug of taunt skin on David's wrist that left him absolutely breathless.

Why hadn't he done this before?

David's fingers began to play with the hair at the base of the younger'a neck then, his forehead coming down to rest on Michael's head as he watched the other'a throat work to swallow mouthful after mouthful of his blood.

"You're so beautiful like this.." David breathed, placing a gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead.

Yellow eyes looked up into blue, fangs slinking out of the deep puncture wound to glisten, ruby red, in the moonlight that filtered through the opening of the cave.

"So beautiful..." David whispered, a hand coming out to cup Michael's face and guide it towards his.

Their lips met slowly, the press gentle enough so as not so scare Michael off yet hard enough to assure the other that he really was there.

The burst of iron on David's lips was indescribable, and he found himself licking his blood from the corners of Michael's mouth subconsciously in want.

The younger opened his mouth slowly, gasping when he felt the elder vampire slide his tongue in gently and begin to swipe at the blood that coated his teeth and mouth.

Tan hands came out to grip at jean clad hips, pulling the figure to sit on his knees on Michael's lap.

David, of course, went willingly, both of his hands carding through Michael's curls as he coaxed the other male's tongue into action.

The taste of his own blood made David dizzy, a beautiful head rush of adrenaline that he hadn't felt in such a long time, and he gripped tightly at Michael's shoulders to keep himself steady.

The scent of Michael mixed with the taste of iron: musky and earthy, spicy and warm.

It was paradise for the elder vampire.

Michael broke away with a gasp then, his lungs burning for air as he took a long and steady breath.

"W-What was that?" He whispered, his breath hitched and his blue eyes wild.

"That, my dear Michael," David breathed softly, using the hands in Michael's hair to pull his head closer to where there lips were practically touching, "was the deepest kiss you'll ever experience."

Michael dove in for another kiss recklessly, his tongue quickly finding it's way into David's mouth where he proceeded to map out the foreign territory.

Pale fingers clutched at brown locks, a soft moan coming from deep in David's chest as he brushed his tongue back against Michael's and the taste of his own blood burst through his mouth.

If only Max could see him now.

If only Max could see what he had created.

If only Max could see the loyalty and trust he had laying in the eldest Emerson boy.

If only Max could see how Michael thirsted for him, how David starved and waned for him.

Maybe it wasn't too early to make a move after all, for he had Michael wrapped around his little finger now and it was giving him that ever glorious head rush once again.

All he had to do was inhale Michael.


End file.
